


Afternoon Stroll

by Becka91



Category: seduce the villain´s father, 악당의 아빠를 꼬셔라 | Seduce the Villain's Father (Webcomic)
Genre: Afternoon Tea, Cake, Caring, Embarrassment, Emperor - Freeform, Empress - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Love, Majesty - Freeform, Marriage, Married Couple, No Angst, No Incest, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Teasing, a lot of love, father - Freeform, feeding the princess, kiss, lovely princess, sharing is caring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25734202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becka91/pseuds/Becka91
Summary: It has been 6 months since Erudian and Yerenica entered into the bond of marriage. And both of them need some quality time with each other. So Erudian came up with a nice surprise for his love.Enjoy fluff and love and a nice afternoon with our favorite Emperor and Empress.
Relationships: Erudian/Yerenica, Euredian Belgoat/ Yerenica Lebovny
Comments: 11
Kudos: 61





	Afternoon Stroll

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreamilkshake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreamilkshake/gifts).



> Hello Guys, 
> 
> thats my first ff I wrote in english. Luckily oreamilkshake corrected my mistakes, so it should be not to hard to follow the story :) 
> 
> I would really appreciate constructive criticism. Feel free to write a comment. 
> 
> Thank you so much and have fun!
> 
> ______________________________________________________________

**Afternoon Stroll**

It has been 6 months since Erudian and Yerenica entered into the bond of marriage. And both of them loved every second of it. Well, maybe not every second; both of them had a lot of workload to deal with, especially Erudian who neglected his work during the honeymoon.

Erudian’s decision to show Yerenica the beauty of Belgoat during their honeymoon trip was one of his best ideas, unfortunately the idea backfired on him after his holiday. And Yerenica, who had to settle in the position as Empress, was also working really hard. 

She wanted to do a great job. The thought of her people left hanging or embarrassing Erudian because of his decision to marry her made her a dedicated, hardworking and thoughtful Empress. But even with all the work, the royal couple met every day at 2pm to enjoy some afternoon tea.

Today, Erudian decided to pick Yerenica up instead of meeting her in the garden. 

“His Majesty, the Emperor is here.” announced Marianne twenty minutes before their scheduled tea and Yerenica lifted her head in confusion. 

She wasn't finished with her work. She had planned to flip through the expenses of the palace before her meeting with Erudian, but now her husband decided to visit her unexpectedly. 

Of course she was more than happy to see Erudian, but a tiny voice in her head told her that he may cancel today’s afternoon tea. 

Yerenica lifted her head, worried as Erudian entered her study. 

“What's with that face?” Erudite asked when he saw her. 

“You came here to cancel our tea, right?” her face was full of dejection. She stood from her sitting position and walked to his direction. 

“No, I came here to pick you up. I would never cancel our afternoon tea.” Erudian had no idea how she came to this conclusion only because he visited her. 

Yerenicas face lit up at his explanation and she ran into his arms to hug him with a force. “Hehe..thats a nice surprise.” She took a deep, deep breath and as soon as his soothing fragrance hit her nose, she relaxed a bit. 

“How about we take a look at the city? Count Iven told me about a new café the Countess visited a short while ago.” Erudian suggested.

His sweet Yerenica looked up at him with sparkling eyes. “Really? Can we ride together? Like before?”

Yerenica was now able to ride a horse since she learned it back in Lebovny before Erudian came to pick her up for their marriage. But she loved to lean against him and feel his strong body at her back, his arms wrapped around her body making her warm.

A mocking grin came on his face as he was fully aware of her thoughts. He leaned down to whisper in her ear “If you want me close to you this desperately, you don't have to wait for us to ride a horse together. You could just...” he bit her ear teasingly before he finished his sentence, “..ride me in my study.”

Erudian watched her face turning in a pretty shade of pink due to his statement. “Eru.” Yerenica clasped her hands on his mouth, her eyes widened when he started to lick her palm. “You are impossibly cheeky.”

Erudian just laughed and gave her a loving kiss on her forehead. “You should know this much now.” Yerenica shook her head in disbelief.

She didn't want to discuss his dirty words and his shamelessness anymore. She liked making love to him very much, but it was still embarrassing for her to talk and listen about it. And Eru knew this really well! 

This man, instead of respecting her boundaries, enjoyed her struggle and took every opportunity to whisper dirty things in her ear. Yerenica remembered one occasion three months ago. 

They attended a banquet at the Ivens' Estate, her first outing as Empress. On the way to the party Erudian spent his time occupying his lips. Not for talking to her, however. No, he gave her sweet little kisses on every spot on her body that was uncovered. 

She could feel the heat rising in her face at the memory.

This shameless Emperor. 

_ As soon as they entered the carriage and took off, he was leaning in her direction. Of course, Yerenica didn't think of it much and just gave him one of her happiest smiles. She was really excited for the party. Talking to her friends and dancing with her handsome husband. Speaking of her handsome husband...  _

_ His face was now beside her head, as he started to whisper in her ear. “You are really beautiful today, Yen."  _

_ Goose bumps spread all over her body as he chose her nickname he only ever used when they were intimate. “You know, I would prefer to have you all for myself this evening. To kiss you, to taste you, to hear your screa-“ Yerenica closed his mouth with her hand  _

_ “Erudian!”  _

_ Her eyes were wide open, her cheeks tinted in a beautiful red. He loved to make her all embarrassed with his words alone. She was adorable.  _

_ Erudian took her hand off his face and placed a kiss on her fingertips. And from her fingertips he kissed his way up to her naked shoulder. _

_ This dress was really daring. The tailor told them it was the newest fashion and especially the empress should be one of the first women to wear it. Erudian was not amused by the thought of her naked shoulders in front of other men, but he would make sure to let them all know Yerenica was his alone. One wrong gaze and he would imprison the culprit without warning.  _

_ Erudian began to add little bites to his kisses. She seemed to like it as a quiet sigh escaped her lips. Her hands were on the lapels of his jacket, holding him close to her. Not enough, he thought, as he placed a very obvious hickey on her naked shoulder, before Yerenica could shove him away.  _

_ “W-what did.. Erudian! That’s.. that’s..” Yerenica was unable to find words for his action. She was supposed to go to a banquet and now everyone would see Erudian’s mark on her.  _

_ “Everyone knows we are married and they also know what married couples do when they are alone” was his simple reply on her stutter. His lips curled into a satisfied grin. “Now you are even more beautiful”.  _

_ Yerenica's jaw dropped. She hid her face, as Erudian pulled her into a hug. “Nobody would dare to make a comment, Yeni. I make sure of it”.  _

_ After thirty minutes, she started to relax in his arms. But as soon as they arrived and were announced to the people at the banquet, Erudian pulled her close and whispered, “When we get back, I will make sure to leave my marks all over your body, until you cry for me to shove my pe-“ the end of the sentence never reached Yerenica’s brain, because all she could think about now were sweet little puppies to hold her remaining composure somehow together. _

_ She remembered vividly how hard it has been to act normal. But all her effort was for nothing. As soon as she left the ballroom with Countess Iven to take a break, the Countess asked her if she may be sick. Her face was apparently flushed the whole evening, thanks to a special someone. _

_ Yerenica shoved her memory of this embarrassing evening away, as she took her lover’s hand. “Let’s go, I want to have a beautiful evening with my handsome man." A lazy grin spread over Erudian’s face. _

_ He was used to Yerenica calling him handsome. She told him this from the beginning after all.  _

“Ruid should be ready. Lets go." Yerenica muttered as she took Erudian’s arm and walked together with him outside.

Like the old days, he wrapped her in a black cloak and she returned the gesture to him. Both of their hairs are rare after all and Yerenica wanted to enjoy her time with Erudian alone and not with people talking to them. She loved the people of Belgoat, but a woman wants to have her man from time to time all for herself. With no struggle Erudian lifted her up and placed her on Ruid. Shortly after he sat behind her and placed a small kiss on her ear. Yerenica leaned satisfied into Erudian's arms. 

_ This was the best way to travel _ , she thought, closing her eyes and relaxing into her husband’s embrace. 

Yerenica closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of her man behind her. She must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again, Erudian stopped Ruid in a dark alley. She could hear the hussle and bussle of a busy city. Her excitement to spend the day outside the palace with Erudian increased immediately. 

“Are you awake?”, he asked her with a slight teasing tone in his voice. 

“Hm, yes. You are just too comfy, I can't help falling asleep on you.” 

Erudian got down from Ruid and helped her down after. “I guess you can interpret this as a compliment. I really thought I was too boring for you to stay awake”. 

Of course he knew that this was not the case. His Yenni worked hard the last few months and he guessed his divinity power and the fact that she felt safe and secure in his presence was enough to lull her to sleep. 

He wasn't outraged with this matter. No, he was very proud that he could make Yeni feel this way with him around. It was the best compliment she could ever give him. 

He pressed a kiss on her forehead. He didn't secure Ruid, the knights who followed him and Yeni would take care of him. 

“Hehe.” Yerenica smiled happily above his loving kiss. She couldn't get enough of his sweet and gentlemanly side. She savored every second of her loving man. 

Then soon enough he would change into this teasing beast whose only purpose was to make her face as red as a tomato. But not all of it was bad. She felt hot everywhere when he talked to her like that, but her embarrassment would always win over her lust. She would safe her lust for the bedroom. Or the library. 

She tried to shove her thoughts away and concentrated only on her husband. 

“Don´t stray away from me, Yerenica. Belgoat might be purified, but we will never know”. Erudian was always a bit nervous when he took Yerenica outside the palace. 

The palace was a secure and controlled place. But outside the palace almost everything slipped out of his control. The only thing he could do was to stay by her side. 

“You know that I am not as weak as I used to be, right? I am not a complete sunfish anymore.” Yerenica huffed, a bit offended at her husband’s lack of trust. 

“I know that. But better be safe than sorry, right?” Yerenica laid her head against his arm, her hand holding his. “You are lucky that I love holding your hand and that I don't want to be too far away from your handsome face.” she teased. 

Erudian looked down to her happy face, as she replied easily.  _ Good enough _ , he thought. 

“Oh, look. This might be the café!”, she pointed at a building with a big sign that says ‘Baker's Sweets’. She didn't want to lose any time, so she pulled Erudian with her. “Oh look at that. I hope there is a table free for us”. 

The café looked highly frequented and for a moment Yerenica worried that they might be identified despite their disguise. Her husband’s voice brought her back when he lowered his head next to her ear to whisper.

“Don´t worry. I rented the first floor just for us.” Dumbfounded she looked at him. 

“When did you do that?” she asked in a curious tone.  _ Did he plan this little trip a long time ago?  _

“Last week. I could finish a lot of work and thought about how to reward you for your hard work”, he explained to her. Yeni listened to him and suddenly tears of happiness were rolling down her cheeks. “Yeni?” alerted by the sight, Erudian stopped speaking and pulled Yerenica in his embrace. 

“I love you so much.” was the only thing he could hear besides her muffled crying. “I am happy everyday with you by my side. And now you gave me this surprise. I am really, really grateful”. 

Erudian grinned and pushed Yerenica a bit away. Lovingly he wiped her tears with his thumbs. “Now, don´t cry. Let us try some cake.”

Erudian led his wife into the cafe building. As soon as they stepped inside, one of the waitresses came and stopped in front of them, bowing lowly to the couple before her. “It is an honor to serve you today, your majesties. Please follow me to the second floor.”

Yerenica was a bit taken aback. How was she able to recognize her and Erudian, despite the cloaks? 

“I informed them that we would likely come in disguise”, Erudian told his wife quietly. “And not many people step into a building wearing dark cloaks.”

Understandable, she was a bit embarrassed that she didn't think of that herself. As they reached the second floor and entered a beautiful decorated room. The waitress took both of their cloaks and hung them up. 

“I hope this room is alright with Your Majesties. We would be happy to do anything to make it more comfortable otherwise.” the waitress smiled at them and Yerenica shook her head.

“Oh not, it is lovely” assured Yerenica. 

Erudian pulled one of the chairs at the laid table back and waited for Yerenica to sit. After Yerenica sat comfortably, Erudian also sat down. The waitress smiled happily at the imperial couple.

“Thank you, your Majesty. I am happy to hear that. Today’s specials are apple and strawberry pie, carrot cake, cherry and fruit tart and chocolate muffins. We have a quiet large tea sortiment. So please be free to wish for any sort.”

Yerenica could feel herself just drooling from the list of delectable sweets mentioned to her. “I take the strawberry pie and a nice tea matching with the cake.”

Erudian turned his gaze to the waitress. “The same.”

“Yes, Your Majesties.” answered the waitress and hurried downstairs to prepare the wishes of the Emperor and Empress of Belgoat. Her heart beat so fast because of her excitement to serve those two very important persons. 

“I am really happy to be here with you, Eru. Really. I thought it might not be possible for us to enjoy a day like this anymore.” 

Her parents never went out for a stroll through the city. So her idea of being empress was being stuck in the palace for most of the time. It was a quiet and lonely thought which she would still accept just to be by her husband’s side. But she was fortunate that the thought was proven wrong.

“I used to go regularly to inspect the mood of my- now our, people. You can´t be a good emperor of a country if you have no clue how things are for the people who are living in it.” Erudian remarked as his eyes went outside to have a glimpse of the view provided by the window.

Yerenica agreed with him. He was right. How is it possible to make fair decisions when you keep a distance to your people? She looked into his eyes and gave him a pretty smile, her heart warming for the man before her.

“That’s one of the reasons why I love you” she said softly, her eyes trained on him. 

“Huh.. then what are the other reasons? Enlighten me.” Erudian said with an indulgent smile. Yerenica just crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue. 

“You just want me to butter up with you.” Erudian grinned because of her comment. Sometimes it was nice to hear flattering things out of her mouth. 

“Fine, but I am just telling you one reason per day.” Yerenica decided that it would be too much to tell him all her reasons now. She wanted it to be a bit more romantic. “Every morning I give you one reason. And you are free to tell me your reasons.”

Erudian liked the idea to start a day with this new ritual. “I look forward to it”. He reached over the table and took her hand to press a light kiss on her knuckles. 

As he touched her, he began to frown a bit. It was strange. Normally her body would have sucked at his divinity. Like dry earth thirsty and taking in the falling rain. But she seemed totally fine today. And now as he thought about it, she didn't need his divinity at all for a few weeks now.

He had figured it was her time in the temple, or Raulus just giving her some of his divinity. But still, it was something he should be keeping an eye on.

He dropped his thoughts as the waitress entered the room again with their order. “Two strawberry pies and two earl greys.” announced the young woman as she presented the dish. “Please enjoy.” she bowed before them before leaving the room. 

_ The poor thing must have been overwhelmed despite being told earlier _ . Yerenica smiled in understanding at the door’s direction before redirecting her attention to the small meal before her. Yerenica took her fork and began to eat the delicious looking pie. 

“Oh my,” Yeni held her cheek, closing her eyes in bliss as the pie disappeared in her mouth. “It is so good”. She remembered that she liked strawberry cheesecake in her former life and this pie was not far off. It was heaven.

Erudian watched how Yerenicas face first turned into an enthusiastic expression with a content heart. “Ha,” he smiled at the sight of it. He really loved this face. Especially the moment it turned into a dreamy state when her thoughts escaped reality. 

It wasn´t hard to tell when her attention slipped away. So Erudian used the time to watch her unabashedly while trying the pie himself. He understood immediately. The pie was really good. Surprised he took another bite. 

_ Shouldn't the best baker work in the palace? _ Erudian glanced at his wife who was enjoying every bite of her treats. Maybe he should invite the baker into the palace to let them teach his cooks. Yerenica should be able to eat her favorite food everyday. 

Both of them devoured the pie in silence. But soon it was gone and Yerenica gave Erudian her full attention as he had another small bite left on his plate. He was raising the fork with the last bite of his pie to his mouth. Yerenica’s stare was burning his whole body. 

The emperor of belgoat sighed in defeat and turned the direction of the fork to her. Yerenica’s face lit up with happiness as her beloved fed her his last precious piece of pie. As she was really thankful for his sacrifice, she stood from her sitting position to place herself on his lap. Erudian looked fondly at her as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

After she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his face directly to hers, she gave him a loving kiss. As she wanted to break the short kiss, Erudian pulled her in again to devour her tasty lips. He placed his hands on both sides of her hip to hold her in place. 

Both of them loved to kiss each other, but a kiss this intensive was something she didn't want others to see. Erudian on the other hand was totally fine to show everyone how a kiss between a couple should be done in his eyes. 

“Eru,” Yerenica warned lightly, pulling away. Her breathing became faster and her eyes turned glassy from their small intimate act.

“Hm…fine.” Erudian nuzzled her cheek.

He knew that now was the time to stop pushing her over her limit. He was aware of her likes and dislikes. Most of the time he tried to tease her, but he also knew not to overdo it. With a last loving kiss on her forehead he let her go back to her seat. 

“Oh, it is Brisney’s birthday soon. I want to buy something for her as we can´t attend the party.” Yerenica thought loudly, her mind filling with the image of her cute niece.

Yerenica missed her little niece and was accordingly really disappointed to miss her 5 th birthday due to a few important matters. Erudian took a sip from his teacup and placed it back on the table. 

“It’s fortunate then that we are here. Shall we go and pick a present for her then?” Erudian suggested to her.

It wasn't his plan to go back to the palace immediately after tea anyway. He wanted to spend more time with his wife away from their duties in the palace. Now they even have a reason to stray through the streets. 

“Perfect.” Yerenica replied happily with a grin on her beautiful face, endearing her husband.

“Are you finished, your majesties?” the waitress showed up at the right time for them to leave the café soon. 

“Yes. The cake has been delicious. I loved it very much. Please tell the baker that I look forward to more of his creations.” Erudian listened to Yerenica praising the cake and beker. He would definitely send Felix here to invite the cook to the palace. 

“Really? My sister will be delighted to hear that Her Majesty loved the cake! Thank you so much!” answered the young girl with a beam. 

“We are leaving now.” Erudian said calmly as he placed a few gold coins on the table and stood up. Yerenica followed his example and the waitress hurried to get their cloaks. Erudian helped his wife to cover her hair again and Yerenica returned the favor as the waitress returned with the cloak.

The Emperor and Empress of Belgoat left the café unnoticed. The young waitress watched them happily, awed by their love and presence. “Oh my god, both of them are so nice and…and they liked our cake! He even paid double the price. I am so relieved that he didn't marry the snake woman. “Our Empress is lovely.” Her poor sister lost her consciousness upon her first sentence. “Oh my. Marie..”.

Yeni entered the first jewelry shop she saw while Erudian followed her like a shadow. “I want to get her something special from Belgoat.” she told her husband who nodded to her wishes.

“Welcome, how can I help you?” The shop owner was alert because of the dark figures entering his shop. Erudian sensed his nervousness and pulled his hood back, reassuring the man instantaneously at the sight of his silver hair.

“Oh my, your majesty the Emperor!” The shop owner’s eyes widened in disbelief but shortly after he sensed the opportunity to sell his most expensive pieces. Yerenica followed suit and pulled her hood back. Now she was able to see clearly. “I welcome the sun and the moon of the empire in my humble store.”

Yerenica smiled politely. “I would like to see bracelets and fitting pendants.”

“Of course, one moment. I will assemble everything”.

It took a while until the shop owner came back, but he had a really big collection to show, so Yerenica was satisfied. Her blue eyes scanned the pieces the owner presented to her while Erudian silently looked for something to buy for his wife and his niece.

“I want this bracelet.” Yerenica gleamed as she pointed to a small silver bracelet. “But your pendants are to big for a young girl. So I would like to purchase custom made items.”

The shop owner nodded in understanding and Erudian listened quietly to her order. His eyes going to a pair of silver crosses and he smiled, reminded of the small piece of jewellery hanging from his neck as well as his wife’s.

“Two silver crosses. One with a red stone in the middle and another one with a blue stone in the middle. I also want a small wolf and heart. But please pay attention. This is a present for a 5 year old girl. So it should not be to big. But also not to small, so that she can wear it even as she grows up.” Yerenica picked up a small pendant with a beautiful stone in the middle. It was green, but when she just turned it a bit it changed its color to blue. Yerenica gasped in awe.

“That’s my rarest mana stone. It is able to protect its own-“, the shop owner wasn't able to finish his sentence as Erudian took the stone out of Yerenica’s hands. 

Worried, he took her hand in his. “Are you okay? Did it hurt?” Erudian could never forget the small pain his Yeni went through when she touched one of those cursed mana stones.

Erudian turned her hand over and over again, but he couldn't find any injuries. Yerenica was in a daze and state of confusion. She touched a mana stone yet nothing happened. 

“I..I am fine I think.” She frowned. Though she did not want to, she should have felt a burning pain. Erudian seemed surprised as well with the turn out, momentarily forgetting to wrap her with his divinity. 

While Yerenica dismissed the matter really fast, Erudian thought really hard about it. First Yerenica seemed fine without sucking at his divinity for quite a while and now she was even able to touch a mana stone. 

There were times when she crumbled in pain due to small traces of mana. Only himself, as a direct descendant of Raulus, was able to erase her pain with a simple touch. Schumart needed to deliberately use his divinity to protect her. But Erudian didn´t touch her and he also didn´t send her divinity as there has been no reason to do it.

Yerenica did have some divinity from being blessed by Raulus but with such a close contact to mana, she should still be able to have some pain. Erudian thought and thought hard. Was something wrong again? But what?

It took a while until Erudian understood. His heart began to beat faster and his eyes widened upon his discovery. 

Yerenica has the blood of Raulus inside her. A child of divinity. A child of Erudian.

Yerenica was pregnant. 

That was the only logical reason for all the things that are happening. His baby, also a direct descendant, protected it´s mother. 

Erudian could barely breathe as happiness filled his whole body. Euphoria coursing through his veins. A huge wave of love came over him. He could do nothing as the picture of a little Yerenica look alike entered his mind. 

Erudian couldn’t contain himself anymore and he pulled Yerenica into his arms. He peppered her face with small kisses. 

“E-Eru.. what..” 

Erudian interrupted her with 5 simple words that meant the world to her. 

“Yeni. Are you expecting a child?”.


End file.
